<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La bestia. by Toporouseka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288706">La bestia.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toporouseka/pseuds/Toporouseka'>Toporouseka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accion, Drama, Drama &amp; Romance, M/M, Suspense, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:41:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toporouseka/pseuds/Toporouseka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto es un doncel con una apariencia dócil y obediente, pero es un experto en peleas clandestinas a muerte y artes marciales. Desde su infancia fue criado como asesino y sin resentimientos por el temible criminal Madara quien lo tiene dominado, tratándolo como un perro. </p><p>Con el collar puesto es inofensivo, frágil y humano. Pero cuando su amo se lo retira y le ordena atacar, es un temible contrincante.</p><p> </p><p>-Historia inspirada por la película de "Danny el perro".-+🔞⚠</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Itachi/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Madara/Umino Iruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Capitulo 1: "El amo y su perro."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Advertencia contiene yaoi si no te gusta retírate, si es caso lo contrario disfrútalo. </p><p>Voy aclarar que aquí hay 3 sexos hombres, mujeres y donceles.</p><p>Los personajes de Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, las imágenes igualmente no me pertenecen sólo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"No todo lo que es oro reluce, ni toda la gente errante anda perdida."</p><p> </p><p>Madara Uchiha, dueño de las empresas Sharingan, es ante la sociedad un honesto, respetable y buen hombre de negocios, pero bajo esa fachada tiene como pasatiempo al comerció de seres humanos para ponerlos a luchar en su club llamado Akatsuki ahí podían apostar, divertiste con un buen espectáculo y beber.</p><p>Su grupo de selectos clientes eran muy bien evaluados para si quiera pisar su lugar de entretenimiento premium, ya que el garantiza seguridad por un buen precio que solo personas bien mancomunadas pueden pagar y disfrutar.</p><p> </p><p>Pero claro, la casa casi siempre gana ya que también tenía su jugador estrella Uzumaki Naruto un joven preparado, de sexo doncel y domesticado desde niño como su fiel mascota, fue con los mejores maestro y expertos para convertirlo en un diestro en peleas, armas y artes marciales, con el único objetivo de asesinar todo lo que se le pusiera enfrente.</p><p>Pero hacer a alguien completamente inerte a un sentimiento humano era demasiado peligroso hasta para él ya que no sería fiable, así que fue con un psiquiatra para que le creara un detonante mental en el para que tuviera total control sobre sus instintos asesinos, para él era su amo, su dios y el su leal perro.</p><p> </p><p>Había dos hombres peleando por su vida, uno fue contratado por un empresario quien esperaba por fin ganarle al dueño del lugar e invertido un buen dinero con ese mercenario para verle ganar.</p><p>El mercenario era sanguinario y libertino ya que se tomaba su tiempo para matar a su contrincante, eso complacía al público en general-¡¡Traigan al perro!!-grito el magnate confiado de que le ganaría por fin al luchador estrella.</p><p>Madara escucho su petición mientras veía el espectáculo que le brindo esa persona contratada, tomo su copa bebiendo de su bebida cara y algo aburrido le pidió a uno de sus hombres que trajeran a su mascota y dicho eso acataron de inmediato su orden.</p><p>Trajeron a su muchacho encadenado por fin y bajo con el guiando a la arena que se encontraba hundida para evitar escapes de los luchadores-¡¡El perro!! ¡¡El perro!!-su público lo adulaba y Naruto parecía carente de emociones pues no parecía alentarlo al ser llamado y a pesar de que era tratado como un animal, vestía las mejores ropas que su dueño le podía comprar, ser codo era un pecado era su lema, más si su muchacho mostraba tanto empeño por satisfacer sus necesidades sanguinarias-Mi Naruto...-sus ojos inmediatamente se fijaron en los labios de su amo-Necesito algo de ti vez ese hombre...-le tomo de su cabeza, acariciando su cabello sedoso y guio su vista al hombre-¡Mátalo!-le retiro su cadena activando su comportamiento violento.</p><p>Se dirigía hacia su contrincante, este sonrió confiado pues era alguien pequeño, su primer error pues empezó por darle un puñetazo en la cara y sin darle tiempo de analizar lo siguió golpeando hasta arrinconarlo-¡¡¡SI!!!-los gritos emocionados llenaron el lugar.</p><p>El mercenario aplico una estrategia para evadir sus golpes, sin preámbulos le aplico una llave para quedar en el suelo y algunos de los espectadores arrojaban armas para ponerlo más interesante, el tipo tomo una navaja para pasarlo por su cuello, presumiéndolo ya que le jalo del cabello para que pudieran verle, segundo error. Madara ni siquiera sintió preocupación, pero el público parecía creer que había sido vencido.</p><p>Sin mucho esfuerzo paso su pie bajo las piernas de su oponente, derrapando y haciéndolo caer también y dio un giro para enderezarse, brincando fuertemente para ponerse de pie. Agarro una vara de metal dándole fuertes azotes hiriéndolo gravemente, no perdía el tiempo, su objetivo era simple y era matar a ese insecto que molesta a su señor.</p><p>Al estar al borde de la muerte el mercenario se atemorizo, sin chistar a la primera pausa se escapó del golpe para tratar de sobrevivir-¡¡ME RINDO!!-tercer y último error, nadie se rinde, no había un perdedor vivo y Naruto noto la decepción de su amo e inmediatamente tomo un arma de fuego para dispararle a su cabeza solo una vez para callarlo por siempre.</p><p>Su dueño orgulloso fue a la entrada por él, mientras silva para llamarle para que se aproxime a que le colocara su cadena de nuevo-¡¡Buen muchacho!!-cerro su cadena volviéndolo completamente dócil-Haces que tu petición de un maestro escolar valga la pena-le acaricio, mientras que su nombre era grito con emoción.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto al ser una persona aislada tenía una curiosidad comprensible con el mundo exterior, sin mucha complicación hace cinco años atrás le pidió un maestro para que le enseñe y complazca su necesidad de conocimiento, Madara no se lo negó ya que cuando alguien lo complacía tenía su código de hacer lo mismo.</p><p>Así es como eligió a Iruka otro doncel soltero con profesión de maestro, había encellado en una universidad antes, pero lamentablemente estuvo varios años desempleado, fácil para hacerle aceptar lo que sea y como vivía solo era completamente fácil de desaparecer si le hacía alguna escena de que lo acusaría con la policía y finalmente lo atrajo a él y sus términos eran fáciles el solo encellaba y él le pagaba, sin preguntas.</p><p>El acepto su necesidad eran más grandes que su preocupación del asunto le causara interés o aflicción. Y se conocieron, su impresión fue algo fuera de lo normal pero el chico mostraba interés para saber y no se lo pudo negar, pues enseñar era su pación.</p><p>Los años pasaron y Naruto aprendió a leer, escribir y expresarse que con más de dos palabras. Incluso aprendió sobre el amor, quería proteger a su maestro de todo y pensó que esa sensación era única para su amo-Es amor...eres humano es normal que sientas esa sensación al pasar tiempo con una persona-.</p><p>-¿Amor?-.</p><p>No era el único en sentir afecto por él, Madara empezó a mirarlo de otra manera, Iruka era el tipo de doncel que necesitaba, si tenía compañías más atractivas a la vista, pero eran típicos para alguien rico como el al tener a una mujer o doncel de concurso de belleza. Iruka tenía un encanto natural, era sencillo e inteligente a veces tenían conversaciones profundas y no se aburría podía escucharlo todo el día.</p><p>Claro también podía sentir su miedo a su persona, pues sabía que lo que hacía a bajo de la ley, pero ya tendría el tiempo para hacerle caer hacia sus brazos.</p><p> </p><p>Pero no todo era felicidad para Madara su sobrino Sasuke no le importaba para nada los negocios de la familia, ni siquiera se esforzaba para sacar buenas notas en la escuela desde que inició una banda de buenos para nada llamada Hebi se la pasaba haciendo nada causando conflicticos, llego a pensar que era pasajero, pero seguía rebelde. Maldecía su suerte por tener que lidiar con ese tipo de problemas ya que por eso no quiso tener hijos y ahora los tiene, ya que su hermano había fallecido haciendo que en automático sus descendientes quedaran bajo su responsabilidad.</p><p>Esperaba en su oficina al irrespetuoso de su sobrino y este llego, tarde como siempre-Sasuke si no te empeñas en algo ni siquiera en tus estudios tendré que tomar medidas, un parasito es lo menos que necesito-fue a tomar asiento en su escritorio muy serio.</p><p>El chico arqueo los ojos mostrándose indiferente a sus palabras-Eso me da igual tu deber es mantenerme...-se mostró confiado ya que era de su sangre y parte de la herencia de su padre era suya, no era de su incumbencia en como lo gasta.</p><p>Madara se irrito por su comportamiento insoportable e infantil ¿Por qué no era como su hermano Itachi?-Si como siempre veo que es inútil hablar contigo...pero sabes dudo que Itachi te mantenga después de que yo muera-.</p><p>-Con la herencia que me dejo mi padre me basta...no necesito nada de ti-.</p><p>Ya está al borde de su paciencia, hasta su perro sabia acatar una orden tan secilla y entonces se le ocurrió una idea-No lo creo Sasuke-se mostró indiferente, sacando algo de su escritorio.</p><p>-¿Qué es esto? ¿Un testamento? ...¿Eso qué?-se burló no encontrando lógica alguna.</p><p>-Tu padre era cauteloso, es algo que teníamos en común y pues tu padre para asegurarse que terminaras tus estudios y obviamente no lo harás ese dinero ira en automático a mi cuenta bancaria y te quedaras en la calle..-.</p><p>Al escuchar eso se levantó furioso arrugando el papel, pero eso le causo gracia a su tío ahora ya que era una copia-¡¡NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO!! ¡¡ITACHI NO PUEDE MANEJAR EL NEGOCIO SOLO Y LO SABES!!-.</p><p>Vio como el adulto tomo una posición relajada-Eso lo sé, pero yo ya no pienso perder mi tiempo contigo...tengo un prototipo nuevo para ocupar tu lugar que hasta un perro podría hacer mejor que tu, la decisión ya fue tomada, solo eres un Uchiha con apellido de adorno-.</p><p>-¡Eso lo veremos! ¡Disfrútalo mientras puedas! -grito Sasuke.</p><p>Madara entonces con la idea en mente, se levantó de su lugar y su idea era simplemente inteligente, su perro podía llenar el vacío que necesitara Itachi en un futuro y por su puesto su sobrino era quien sería la futura cabeza de los Uchihas, Naruto simplemente seria el complemento para respaldarlo y claramente era mucho más agradecido que su prepotente sobrino. Con ese concepto tomo su celular para informar sobre sus cambios en su negocio hacia sus socios y a la familia Uchiha, este cambio era necesario ser tomado ahora.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CONTINUARÁ...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capítulo 2: "Apellido".</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nota del autor:</p><p>Advertencia contiene yaoi si no te gusta retírate, si es caso lo contrario disfrútalo.</p><p>Los personajes de Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, las imágenes igualmente no me pertenecen sólo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto está asustado jamás lo habian sacado de su jaula, pero no podia rechazar una orden directa de su amo, quería saber del mundo exterior pero su mundo era reducido y era la primera vez que veía todo, la primera impresión fue el cielo- Es interminable y tan azul...-se detuvieron un momento para que se adaptara a estar afuera, el doncel admiraba las nubes como se movían con lentitud.</p><p>Todo parecía a sus libros, era la primera vez que veía en persona-Naruto,  cuidado de no ver el sol directamente-tomo la mano de Iruka y este sintió su temblor en ella, el maestro lo veía incómodo y temeroso pero no podia culparlo, todo su mundo se reducía a su jaula y esos barrotes de acero, era normal que se sintiera fuera de lugar. Sería un proceso lento en lo que se adapté y le enseñe actuar con los demás, sería problemático si masacrara al que lo haga enojar-Vamos pequeño, no esperan...-le jalo su cadena, y si parecía inhumano traerlo así pero el rubio se sentía seguro, su actuar era la de un perro, lo educaron para serlo.</p><p> </p><p>Madara convocó una reunión con varios de sus aliados, Konan quien se encargaba en la distribución en las embarcaciones por el mar, era una mujer seria, elegante y brillante. Ser mujer a cargo de uno de los puestos de mafia podía ser difícil ya que muchos intentan hacerla menos por su género y al tener a su hijo Pain, las cosas fueran más fáciles para ella ya que le enseño ser menos piadoso con los enemigos haciéndolos respetar su posición, el iba siempre a las reuniones ya que está aprendiendo sobre los asuntos del lugar que iba ocupar algún día.</p><p>El señor Onoki el miembro más viejo, orgulloso y un poco cascarrabias. A su edad sabía cómo funciona el sistema, además de tener influencia política ya que generalmente apoya a los futuros políticos para favorecerlo más después, pero era su tiempo de retiro, aunque su nieto Deidara no está listo para asumir el cargo del manejo y soborno del cuerpo policiaco, ya que su solución según el joven era las explosiones, explotar todo-¿A qué se debe esta junta Madara?-ya que vio entrar al que convoco la junta.</p><p>El pelinegro tomo asiento en medio de la mesa, acompañado con su sobrino Itachi-Lamento la demora, seré breve ya que tenemos cosas que coordinar...Sasuke ya no formara parte del sistema-al mencionar eso la mayoría de los presentes se impresionaron, excepto el anciano ya que era algo que ya veía venir desde hace tiempo, el mismo lo aplico con su hija ya que era muy insensata y débil.</p><p>-Supongo que mientras no afecte las finanzas, a mí no me importa-hablo Kakazu el miembro líder más joven, su padre era el encargado del área contable de la organización y su método de lavar y desaparecer el dinero sin dejar rastro era bastante eficiente a pesar de lo recién ingresado que era.</p><p>Itachi también se quedó sin habla por un momento, no pensó que Sasuke que fuera tan lejos como para hacer enojar a su tío como para dejarlo sin herencia- ¿Y cómo lo tomo?...Me imagino que hizo una rabieta para variar...el vacío que deja me mortificara más adelante pero ya me las arreglare para solucionarlo-pero no mentiría, era ambicioso ya que todo el puesto de los Uchihas caería a sus hombros, incluido el poder.</p><p>El joven Uchiha era diferente ya que tiene una mentalidad más centrada y madura a comparación de su hermano menor y su carácter sereno le da más elegancia, ganándose popularidad con las chicas o donceles. Su cabello era largo amarrado, negro, liso y sus ojos era igualmente de color negro, queda muy perfecto con su piel blanca.</p><p>-No te preocupes ya lo solucioné...quien va a respaldarte-silbó para llamar a su perro quien venía encadenado y sujetado por el maestro doncel.</p><p>Iruka ni sabía cómo había sido arrastrado a esto, bueno sí "-Naruto nunca ha salido afuera de estas paredes no sé qué tipo de reacción tenga, talvez si va a tu lado este más tranquilo...-".</p><p>-Oh ¿Tu perro?...Pain aprovecha cada minuto y aprende de ese muchacho, sabe golpear y muy fuerte-pronunció con tranquilidad pero en el interior esta asombra que Madara haya sacado su mejor peleador de su jaula al exterior para que ayudara a su sobrino.</p><p>Madara al ver el doncel cerca a tomar asiento con su perro, se levantó de inmediato para poder ayudarlo a sentarse a su lado, el moreno trago en seco muy nervioso ya que el tipo era de cuidado-Permíteme...-pero también fue un mensaje para los demás, ninguna acompañante cualquiera podía sentarse en el lugar de la "esposa" en la mesa. Ese doncel era o será su futuro marido y pobre del maldito que se meta con él.</p><p>-¿Naruto?-el castaño veía que el joven se puso nervioso e intento acariciar su cabeza para calmarlo, su postura se muestra muy poco cómodo, está cohibido, tímido por las miradas extrañas de las personas, moviéndose de su asiento para resguardarse debajo de los pies de su amo, todo era diferente a su casa, los espacios eran grandes que su arena de pelea y al estar abajo quedo a la vista del varón Itachi.</p><p>- ¿Tu perro? -él no sabía nada del joven a quien tratan como un animal, pero al encontrar su mirada le pareció un tipo de conexión, eran los ojos más azules y bonitos que podía ver-Es inhumano, tío el chico está asustado-.</p><p>El pelinegro bufu-¡¡Naruto son nuestros invitados!! ¡¡Muestra respeto y saluda!!-dio una orden firme para su perro.</p><p>Inmediatamente el rubio salió y se inclinó con respeto ante los otros líderes de la organización, al escuchar una orden el obedece sin importar nada más, sus sentimientos no importan-Soy Naruto Uzumaki, un gusto conocerlos-.</p><p>-Olvida el Uzumaki apartir de ahora eres un Uchiha...-.</p><p>Naruto parpadea incrédulo, llevar el apellido de su amo es un honor y un privilegio que nunca se imaginó llevar,  jamás-Prometo que lo honraré siempre, mi amo intentaré ser digno-y vio por primera vez a su amo inclinarse a el que era un simple perro.</p><p>-¿Madara no quieres educar a mi nieto? ¡Tienes modales Naruto eso me agrada! Espero que Deidara se le pegue algo de respeto...jajaja por mi no hay problema, bienvenido Naruto Uchiha, me presento soy Onoki y estoy para ayudarte en lo que quieras-.</p><p>Todos acentuaron y acordaron que el rubio sería integrado como el nuevo miembro que se quedaría con el puesto de Sasuke.</p><p>Konan mandó a llamar al rubio a estar cerca de ella, al ver que su amo lo aprueba, soltando su cadena, fue con la señora para verle por primera vez en persona y cerca-Eres muy hermoso y tan letal...me agradas, mi nombre es Konan y el es mi hijo Pain, el igualmente te ayudará en lo que quieras...¿Verdad?-su hijo igualmente se inclinó para ofrecer sus respeto.</p><p>-Yo soy Kakazu, mientras no me jodas en el dinero, tendrás un buen amigo a tu servicio...-hablaba mientras seguía mirando sus fracciones en su cuaderno-A mi esposo le vas agradar-.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Después de la presentación los Uchihas decidieron marcharse-Itachi lleva a Naruto contigo, quiero que se acostumbre a estar contigo...Iruka permíteme-ofrecio su brazo para que lo sostuviera y esté asintió con miedo, tomando postura a lado de él.</p><p>Itachi tomó la cadena del doncel y este se dejó llevar por el-Esto es denigrante tío, el chico lo tratas como una bestia...es una persona-ser de la mafia no lo hace automáticamente apático al sufrimiento humano y menos a alguien tan lindo.</p><p>-Enseñale andar sin cadenas entonces...-.</p><p>Su sobrino entendió, el chico está acostumbrado a ellas y si le obliga a ir sin ellas se podría poner más nervioso-Mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha, un gusto-sonrio al doncel.</p><p>El rubio respondió a su sonrisa respondiendo con otra sonrisa, era deslumbrante y hermosa.</p><p> </p><p>Al estar en el auto Iruka creía que ya no iba tener trabajo, que solamente le daría su finiquito y su servicio ya no sería necesario-¿Iruka? Hoy en la noche hay un evento al cual quiero que asistas, te va a encantar los cócteles...-el moreno se le figuró que le dio una orden, pero no era tonto para pelear con un capó.</p><p>-Suena divertido...-sonrió nervioso y el señor Madara le sostuvo su mano para acariciarla. </p><p>Lo dejaron enfrente de su casa y antes de marcharse le beso su mano-Paso esta noche por ti...-Iruka asintió nervioso y asustadizo se despidió de Naruto también.</p><p>-Estoy feliz por ti Naruto, espero que te adaptes y puedas ir a la escuela-.</p><p>-Le habla como si nunca se fueran a ver-solto Madara burlón, dejando mudo al moreno y este finalmente se retiró.</p><p>Y al estar solos Itachi le hablo-Tu interés con Iruka parece muy seria...será...-.</p><p>-No parece, lo es...Iruka es el esposo que debo tener-.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Iruka al estar en casa se relajo un momento para calmar sus nervios, a pasado un tiempo  desde que  tuvo una cita, preocupado se levantó para caminar y después se detuvo en un cuarto en particular, decorado de ositos y una cuna vacía-El amor nunca me trajo nada bueno...-pensó en voz alta-¿Y que tal si se está riendo de mi? El señor Madara puede estar con alguien más adecuado para el-decía mientra abraza un osito de peluche.</p><p>Cuando era un alumno de la secundaria de Konoha, era el más listo de su clase por eso se le consideraban un ñoño y un perdedor, igualmente su apariencia no le ayudaba pues en ese momento usaba gafas y su forma de peinar no era muy bueno,  además estaba enamorado del chico más popular de la escuela.</p><p>Hatake Kakashi, cuando lo vio por primera vez penso que era amor a primer vista, su cabello plateado y esos ojos, le hacían muy hermoso para el doncel pero invisible para él y un día se armó de valor para confesarle su amor, pero el y sus amigos se burlaron del doncel, el peligris muy enojado le dijo que estaba completamente loco que iba andar con un feo, que no le hablara y que le daba asco eso realmente le dolió mucho así que salió corriendo de ahí. </p><p>Pasaron muchos días, pero un dia sin razón el le empezó hablar ,le hizo creer que también le gustaba pero que tenía que ser un secreto, empezaron a salir le decía cosas lidas, le traía regalos y finalmente se convertieron en novios, un dia le llevó a su departamento, le empezó a besar, le entregó su dulzura en cada beso que daba, se entregó a el, a su mirada y a su sonrisa, se entregó a su amor y sus caricias, se entregó sobre todas las cosas.</p><p>Pero la realidad lo abofeteo cuando regresó a la escuela al día siguiente, todos se burlaban del joven doncel, cuando vio que todo los pasillos, ventanas y puertas habían fotos de el y Kakashi haciendo el amor, se llenó de llanto y corrió con el corazón hecho pedazos.</p><p>Ahora se preguntaba ¿porque? ¿porque confío en el? ¿porque se ilusiono contigo? conocerle fue el principio de su fin, pues el día que lo conocio empezo a vivir el más grande de sus sueños y lo mas ansiado de sus ilusiones, pero también empezó  a vivir el más grande de todos sus errores.</p><p>Debió escuchar a todos los que me prevenían de que eras malo, debió escuchar su sexto sentido y no a su tonto corazón.</p><p>Pero ahora ya es tarde, porque todas sus preguntas no tienen respuesta y su corazón no tiene paz a pesar de haberle amado y mimado sin condiciones y sin haber averiguado si lo merecía, si merecía ser tratado de esa forma tan cruel.</p><p>Después de ese día su madre y su padre le cambiaron de escuela, despues de varios meses supo que estaba embazado.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CONTINUARA...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Notas finales:</p><p>¿Dudas?.</p><p>¡Gracias por leer! y disculpen mis faltas de ortografía. Sus comentarios y estrellitas son siempre bienvenidos.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. capitulo 3: "No nato."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nota del autor:</p><p>Advertencia contiene yaoi si no te gusta retírate, si es caso lo contrario disfrútalo.</p><p>Los personajes de Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, las imágenes igualmente no me pertenecen sólo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iruka al ser tan joven no sabía que sentir al saber que tendría un hijo de quien se burlo de el, al principio se puso distante del tema pero al ir sientiendo su crecimiento en el, cambió el sentimiento y comenzó a querer al bebé.</p><p>Sabia que la criatura no tenía culpa alguna de sus desiciones, seria difícil pero el lo podria sobrellevarlo y cuidarlo. El dia que nacería, talvez le devolvería su alegría, podría permitirse amar otra vez y con el tiempo borraría la humillación y vergüenza que le dejo ese hombre sin corazón.</p><p>Pero sus padres pensaban lo contrario quería que abortara antes de que fuera ilegal, ellos pensaban que estaba echando por la basura toda su juventud y la discusión se volvió insostenible, así que tomó una decisión, se fue de casa.</p><p> </p><p>Compro un pequeño departamento con los ahorros que tenia para sus estudios y trabajos de medio tiempo que apesar de venir de una familia adinerada, el le gustaba ganar sus propios ingresos en su tiempo libre, durante esos meses se esforzó al máximo, conseguio un empleo en un lugar que le dieron la oportunidad,  aun en su estado pero un día recibo una visita no muy agradable.</p><p>Fue abrir la puerta al escuchar el timbre-¡¿Kurenai...?! ¿Que haces aqui?-esta muy sorprendido de que la amiga de Kakashi estuviera enfrente de su casa.</p><p>La mujer frunció el ceño y claramente esta muy enojada con el, pero desconoce la razón-¡¡Quiero que nos dejes en paz!!-grito furiosa y le empujó hacia adentro de su casa y eso lo puso en estado de alerta-¡¡A él ya no le interesas!!-.</p><p>-¡¡¿De que me estás hablando?!! ¡¡Sal de mi casa o llamare a la policía!!-.</p><p>-No te agás el chistoso conmigo y llama a quien quieras mi papi tiene a los mejores abogados-se fijo en su vientre al bajar su mirada y sus párpados se abrieron por completo-¡¡Maldito...estas embarazado!!-.</p><p>Iruka no sabia que estaba pasando pero saco su celular para marcar a la policía y en lo que esta distraído ella le salto encima de el, apesar de ser mujer lo golpeo muy fuerte y el no sabia a que se debia tanto odio, fue tan agresiva que no sabia predecir los golpes, finalmente se canso, llevando sus manos a su garganta para asfixiarlo y todo se obscureció para Iruka.</p><p> </p><p>Esa noche murío, esa noche murío en él, esa noche, todo el universo se quebró dentro de suyo.</p><p>Esa noche, bajo la luz de la luna, su hijo no nato, murió debido a los golpes y el sangrado que tuvo, el ataque lo dejo débil y la asfixia lo termino por rematar-¡¡¡NOOO!!! ¡¡¡MI BEBÉ!!!-al escuchar las noticias a Iruka no le dolia ni los moretones, ni el dolor de su cuerpo, fue la noticia mas fuerte que le han dado en la vida-¡¿Por que no fui yo?! ¡Mi bebito! ¡¡¡AHHHH!-su llanto era fuerte y sus lágrimas eran indeterminadas, sin fin.</p><p>Tuvieron que cedarlo para que se pudiera calmar del horror de la noticia, pero sus pensamientos lo seguía atormentando dentro suyo yacen los despojos de su hijo.</p><p>¡Qué oscuridad tan lúgubre! No hay tumba donde reposen sus restos, ni tampoco tumba donde reposen los suyos; Su cuerpo mismo es su sepulcro, fue su cuna y también su tumba.</p><p>¡Tanto que lo amo sin nunca ver su rostro!</p><p>¡Tanto que lo espero!</p><p>¡Mi hijo amado!</p><p>Fue tanto su negación que ¡Lucho! ¡Lloro! ¡Grito! Por tres años en una psiquiatra profesional para personas que no podian aceptar la pérdida de un ser querido, ya que su dolor le causó pseudociesis, es decir la creencia de que se está embarazado, pero realmente no hay feto los que sufren este trastorno, les tiñe de felicidad, su vientre se llena de patadas imaginarias y viven en una nube de fantasía.</p><p>Pero los psiquiatras tenían que hacerlo ver su realidad, su bebé fallecio y la cretina que lo provocó esta en la cárcel-Iruka mi motivo no es causarte mas penas, que mas me gustaria dejarte con es lindo pensamiento pero temo decir que no es real...todo estara bien-finalmente se habia curado, aparentemente.</p><p>Nunca les dijo ni a su madre y mucho menos a su padre que perdió al bebe, les mintió diciendo que nació totalmente sano.</p><p>Y nuevamente creo una nueva fantasía, alimentado su locura, creía en su misma mentira, pues su dolor aun no podia aceptarlo y pues si no lastima a nadie ¿Porqué no fingir que nacio? Causando otra enfermedad mental y su psiquiatra le tuvo que entregar un bebe reborn, es un muñeco para fines terapéuticos para que tomara el lugar de su bebé no nato.</p><p>Su enfermedad ya esta avanzanda, no podia presionar a obligarlo a ver su realidad, tenia que tener tacto con el. Asi estuviera toda su vida sin aceptarlo, el tenia que mantenerlo bajo control y que mantega una vida normal.</p><p> </p><p>Paso algunos años y se convirtió en maestro, gracias a eso conocio a Naruto.</p><p>El no tenia a nadie y lo educó como si fuera suyo, le dio amor que nunca pudo darle a su hijo no nato. Y cuando nadie miraba se tomaba fotos con el, ocupando el lugar de su muñeco sin darse cuenta, ocupando el lugar de su hijo.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto obesarva su habitación, primero inspeccióna con inseguridad ya que no había visto un cuarto tan grande-¿Es mio amo?-miro incrédulo a su dueño.</p><p>Madara suspiro ya que no le gusta repetir dos veces la misma cosa-Lo dije ¿No?-le quito la cadena para que pudiera caminar por su cuenta-Itachi se quedara contigo en lo que yo voy a salir con Iruka...-se revisa por última vez su ropa para ver que su ropa esta en perfectas condiciones para su cita.</p><p>-Tio ¿Seguro que esta bien dejarle el collar?-preguntó incómodo al respecto pues lo trataba como perro.</p><p>El mayor le miró con mucha seriedad-Por tu bien no lo hagas...Naruto hazle caso a Itachi-pronuncio por última vez y se fue, dejando a los jóvenes solos.</p><p>Itachi camino lentamente hacia la cama de Naruto para sentarse-Bueno ¿Te gustaría ver televisión?-le preguntó un poco nervioso ya que parecía que esperaba una orden de parte suya.</p><p>-¿Que es tele...visión?-miro incrédulo hacia el joven amo y vio como tomo un tabique negro y apareció en el espejo-¡Brujeria!-grito asustado, nunca vio algo como eso en ningún lado.</p><p>El varón entonces fue hacia el para que se sentara a su lado, poniendo películas de caricaturas-¿Como haces eso?-.</p><p>-Bueno, no sabría como explicarlo pero esto no es magia si no tecnología, siento que freire tu cerebro por enseñarte esto...-.</p><p>El rubio se acercó a el, recostandose en sus piernas para que pudiera acariciarlo, asi como lo hacia su amo cuando hacia algo bueno-Me gusta freir el cerebro...-le sonrió e Itachi también lo hizo, tembloroso llevo su mano para empezar a tocar su cabello.</p><p>-¿Te gusta que te trate asi?-preguntó pues creía que no le gustaba que lo tocaran sin su consentimiento.</p><p>-Me gusta que me toques...eres muy bueno conmigo-.</p><p>-¿No tienes padres?-.</p><p>-...No, mis padres me vendieron al amo, cuando era un niño-.</p><p>-Perdon-le dijo con sinceridad pues no queria hacerlo sentir mal.</p><p>-No importa, soy útil para el amo y tengo un propósito para el ¡Soy un perro agradecido! ¡Mi amo es listo y bueno!-parecia que hablaba de un ser misericordioso y piadoso pero no sabia lo que vivió el rubio para que piense que su tío era muy bueno con el.</p><p> </p><p>Mientras tanto en la jefatura de policía un detective de cabello gris alto y alborotado, con ojos negro y su boca cubierta por un cubre bocas, se encontraba preparándo para ir a una fiesta ya que se en ella asistirá un sospechoso de una investigación.</p><p>Hace tres años le dieron un caso de explotación de personas, robos y venta de drogas y todo apuntaba a Madara Uchiha.</p><p> </p><p>Se oia música por todo el salón, algunas personas bailaban mientras que otras comían-Gracias por invitarme señor Madara -decía nervioso a su insistente agarre a su brazo.</p><p>-Olvida eso de señor solo Madara-atrajo hacia si a el moreno quien lo miraba nervioso, tomo un bocadillo con agilidad que le ofrecía un camarero ya que parecía querer besarle.</p><p>Madara no se dio por vencido-¿Y dime Iruka tienes novio?-pregunto directo poniendo nervioso al doncel ante esa pregunta.</p><p>Iruka se le atasco la comida al escucharlo-no...-haciendo que su rostro se ponga por completo rojo y su corazón alborotado pues Madara era un hombre demasiado guapo y no podía creer que entre tantos a el se lo pregunte.</p><p>-Dime ¿No gustaría ser mi...novio?-sostuvo con dulzura sus manos haciendo latir su corazón.</p><p>-Señor Madara he venido a hacerle unas pre..-sin previo aviso alguien los interrumpió y el detective se quedo mudo al ver a Iruka.</p><p>El moreno sentía que el mundo se le venía encima-Ma...Madara sácame de aquí, por favor-lo tomó de la mano pues sentía que se iba a desmallar de la fuerte impresión.</p><p>-Iruka...-le llamo Kakashi reaccionando a la presencia de doncel-¡Espera...tenemos que hablar!-queria alcanzarlo pero el pelinegro no lo dejaba pasar, ni estar cerca de el.</p><p>-¡¡No tenemos nada de qué hablar!!-.</p><p>-¡¡Ya lo oíste déjanos en paz!!-le empujó al ver que no entendía.</p><p>Ese "déjanos" no le gusto-¡¿Que tienes que ver con este hombre...?! ¡Iruka es peligroso para ti!-.</p><p>-¡¡El es mi novio...ya vete!!-.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CONTINUARÁ...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¿Dudas?.</p><p>¡Gracias por leer! y disculpen mis faltas de ortografía. Sus comentarios y estrellitas son siempre bienvenidos.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capitulo 4: "Apreciación inocente."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nota del autor:</p><p>Advertencia contiene yaoi si no te gusta retírate, si es caso lo contrario disfrútalo.</p><p>Los personajes de Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, las imágenes igualmente no me pertenecen sólo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto seguía en el regazo de Itachi, se sentía bastante alegre de convivir con alguien más o menos de su edad pues le enseñaría cosas que hacian y poder experimentarlo, un ejemplo era la televisión y ahora esta atrapado al ver las imágenes era algo nuevo y extraño pero a la vez le pareció divertido lo que hacían adentro los personajes, en su jaula no tenia mucha compañía era la primera vez que pasaba mucho tiempo junto a otra persona que no fuera Iruka e Itachi le pareció una persona bastante genial y bueno con el-Mañana ire a la escuela, así que te dejare varias películas para que no te aburras solo-seguia acariciando su hermosa cabellera rubia.</p><p>-¡¡¿Puedo ir contigo?!!-preguntó con entusiasmo, alzándose con rapidez pues siempre veia "la escuela" en la portadas de algunos libros y lucia bastante agradable para querer comprobarlo, aunque también queria ver los jardines, queria poder ver las flores que habia podido solo apreciar en fotografías.</p><p>Itachi miró como sonreía, veia inocencia en sus ojos, sin esa cadena y collar, luciría bastante normal. Pero quizás eso era lo que lo hacía único, diferente y especial-Pero no serias bien tratado al verte con esa cadena...no todas las personas son buenas-intento tratarlo como un niño pues su actitud y su asombro le pareció adorable y sobretodo muy inocente, no quería que se marchara con la maldad de las personas de afuera, quería que se quedara hasta que fuera capaz de defenderse solo.</p><p>Parpadeo varias veces, reflejando ternura en su mirada y el doncel se mostró por un momento serio, maduro e incluso insensible-Losé mis padres me vendieron por dinero-comentó como si nada, Naruto podia lucir bastante dulce e infante pues el quería ser así, algo que no era y quería ser , ya que cuando su verdadera personalidad salía podria ser bastante brutal y cruel, era una persona bastante diferente y no podía decir que lo odia ya que a su amo lo compró para eso, destruir a los enemigos de su amo Madara era su razón de vida, por lo cual habia nacido-Pero podria aprender a ir sin la cadena y si estoy contigo nada me pasará ¿O si?-sugirió, volviendo a insistir en que lo llevara con el.</p><p>La mano de Itachi le tomó su rostro con delicadeza y lo observó con cariño, seguía pensando que era muy arriesgado para alguien que no sabe del comportamiento adecuado pero tampoco podía forzarlo a estar encerrado por siempre, estaba en su derecho querer poder descubrir todo lo hay a su alrededor-Por supuesto que te protegería ¿Quizas si retiramos el collar...?- intento retirarle el objeto del cuello pero el doncel se lo impidió y retrocedió con temor haciendo que terminara en el suelo, fue tanto su miedo que se arrastró lejos de el.</p><p>Vio como su reacción le pareció anormal pero el no sabía el grave peligro que esta si su collar no está en su cuello, era algo que solo podía ser retirado por su señor pues el tenia control absoluto sobre la bestia que había en su interior y sin el amo podría hacer cualquier cosa a Itachi-¡No! ¡El collar solo lo puede tocar mi amo! Porfavor no lo hagas...oh quizas lamentes haberlo hecho-el rubio se escondió avergonzado en el baño, no queria que conociera su lado inhumano y perverso, el queria que fuera su amigo.</p><p>Itachi se percató de que incómodo al pobre doncel, la idea no le agradó para nada, el collar tenia una razón y el no la sabia pero Naruto le importaba bastante de que se la quitara, quizas era muy pronto y brusco hacerlo actuar normal cuando la realidad no lo era y toco con suavidad la puerta-Naruto...disculpame no debi ser tan atrevido-vio que la puerta no tenia seguro y vio que el rubio se esta entreteniendo con la tina.</p><p>-¡¡Yo siempre vi de estas en revistas!!-cambio de tema para hacerle olvidar lo que paso anteriormente y no hablar del tema, se desvistio enfrente de el e Itachi se quedo impactado e inmovilizado pues parecía que no le importa que estuviese enfrente suyo.</p><p>Itachi se sonrojó por verle casi semi desnudo pues inmediatamente le detuvo-¡Espera a que salga no puedes desvestirte delante de cualquier persona!-le grito tembloroso pues una parte suya queria que continúe pero no era correcto dejarlo hacerlo, el era un caballero muy correcto.</p><p>-¡Oh! Pero tu eres mi amigo ¿No?-pregunto con ilusión pues quería confirmarlo que realmente eran amigos.</p><p>-Si, claro...-su corazón se sintió pleno al escucharlo decir esa frase, ya que no lo considera  cualquier persona pero eso no lo detuvo, el rubio continuó con la idea de desvestirse enfre de el-...¡Pero no puedo verte sin ropa!-continou regañando, volteando con rapidez a otro lado.</p><p>Vio como repentinamente miraba a otro lado y continuó gritándole que no se desnude,  se miraba muy nervioso y sobre todo penoso, al solo quitarse la camisa-¿Porqué? ¡Pensé que podíamos jugar aquí los dos!-le sugirió, pero su atención fue hacia la tina pues veia que no se llenaba de agua-¿Porqué no se llena?-.</p><p>-Es porqué no lo haz tapado-le mostro como hacerlo para comenzar a llenarlo para el-Naru...te espero afuera y porfavor vestido, no es correcto ¿Vale?-.</p><p>Le miro confundido ya que no veia nada de malo, algunas veces le ayudaban a bañarse despues de una batalla sanguinaria y terminaba muy herido e incluso noqueado para moverse sólo-Creo entender...si puedo aprender rápido ¡Podre ir a la escuela contigo! ¡¿Verdad?!-solo vio como el varon le asintió para luego marcharse y dejarle solo.</p><p>El baño del doncel no duró mucho ya que está más entusiasmado de pasarlo con Itachi que en la bañera pero le pareció bastante relajante estar a la merced del agua caliente y el champú aromático, ahora olía a fresas-¡Itachi! ¡¿Te gusta como huele?!-le acercó su mano para que lo pudiese olfatear, tenia mucho que aprender sobre el espacio personal, a el no le importa en lo más mínimo pero otros podrían no gustarle ese atrevimiento de ofrecer oler su mano.</p><p>-Huele bien...aunque te sugiero no hacerlo con los demas-.</p><p>-¡¿Solo lo puedo hacer contigo?! ¡Me fascina la idea!-.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Iruka está muy apenado con el señor Madara, hacer esa escena y decir que era su novio, fue muy atrevido de su parte-Señor, no fue mi intención incomodarlo de esa manera y sobretodo decir que es mi novio, sinceramente me pasé...-vio como fue tomado por las dos manos, atrayendo lo hacia el haciendo que se pusiera bastante ruborizado.</p><p>-¿A que se refiere...? ¿Incomodarme? Si para mi sería todo un honor ser su novio-Madara no le dejaría tan fácil, retirar sus palabras y llevo sus hermosas manos a sus labios para besarlas-Claro, fue gracias a esa persona que dijo eso pero me gustaría que usted sea solo mío ¿Iruka quieres ser mi novio? Voy a tratarte con respeto y amor como lo merece un doncel de su categoría-no aparta su fuerte mirada de el queria que viera sus sinceras intenciones de ser su pareja.</p><p>El moreno quedó maravillado por sus palabras, seria mentira si dijera que no lo había dejado bastante halagado-Yo...es decir, no juegue conmigo porfavor, las chicas o donceles que suele usted tener son bastante extravagantes y yo bueno...-su mente comenzó atormentarlo con su pasado y que un varón como Madara no se fijaría en un doncel como él pero vio cómo el pelinegro le silenció con sus labios, el beso fue bastante apasionado que una electrizante luz invisible le recorrió su cuerpo.</p><p>Madara disfrutó el poder probar esos labios que tanto deseó poder juntar con lo suyos, fue bastante bueno, tal como lo imagino y eso solo afirmó que solo lo quería para el, que fuera solamente suyo-Perdon pero no veía otra manera para poder convencerte de que eres bastante hermoso para mi, esas personas que mencionas no son nada comparados contigo y voy bastante encerio contigo...dame la oportunidad de demostrar que realmente mi interés por ti es bastante real-el sonrojó del doncel fue bastante evidente y eso era buena señal.</p><p>Quedo bastante anodado por el, ese beso dejo que su corazón volviera hablar-Me encantaría ser su novio-una sonrisa adorno el rostro del varón al ver su afirmación y colocó sus manos detrás de la nuca para poder volver a besarlo y empezó a bajar hacia sus brazos para abrazarlo con cariño.</p><p>-Iruka, me haces tan feliz al aceptar mi propuesta y le aseguro que no se arrepentirá de esto-llegaron a la salida del salón y esta vez tomo con firmeza su mano. No paraba de sonreír al moreno al igual que el, se sentía como en las nubes paso un buen tiempo que no había estado en una relación romántica y eso lo hacía sentir bastante maravilloso. Madara era un hombre bastante guapo no era difícil no casarse ante sus pies aunque también tenía miedo de que solo jugara con su corazón como lo había hecho Kakashi pero negó rápidamente el era un hombre bastante serio para hacer ese tipo de escenas.</p><p>Además parecía querer mostrar su relación a todo el mundo pues siempre le sobrepone su brazo para que lo tomará y andará a su lado. Era muy diferente y quería poder darse otra oportunidad de volver amar de conocer el verdadero amor y parecía que Madara estaba dispuesto hacerlo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CONTINUARÁ...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Gracias por leer! y disculpen mis faltas de ortografía. Sus comentarios y estrellitas son siempre bienvenidos.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Capitulo 5:"Arrepentimiento."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Advertencia contiene yaoi si no te gusta retírate, si es caso lo contrario disfrútalo.</p><p>Los personajes de Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, las imágenes igualmente no me pertenecen sólo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sin verlo ninguno de los dos, Kakashi se encontraba a distancia, espiando y auto controlándose pues lo que está viendo ahora le resulta bastante desbastador e incluso después de tantos años sentía celos. Quería poder hablar a solas con Iruka y es que su relación había terminado bastante mal, bueno su broma termino muy mala para el.</p><p>Creyó que sería una apuesta divertida, fácil y con un buen dinero como para hacerlo sin importar nada, jamás se sintió tan asqueado por sí mismo como en esa etapa. Lastimo a una persona maravillosa y que por cierto seguía amando, Iruka era una persona bastante increíble, noble e inteligente, sin esperarlo comenzó a notarlo con el pasar de los días hasta que conquisto su corazón arrogante.</p><p>Pero al ser un joven idiota fue más su vergüenza admitir que le gustaba el "ñoño" del salón a sus amigos "cool" así que continuo junto a él fingiendo ante los demás que seguía en el juego de la apuesta. Nunca fue su intención que las cosas fueran tan graves e incluso crueles para el doncel, lo que hizo Kurenai al esconder en su casa esa videocámara y exhibir esas fotos fue terrible e hizo el acto más cobarde del cual se arrepintió toda su vida. Dejo que se fuera y sin decirle nada, pudo haber dicho algo, pero no.</p><p>Pasaron semanas y él se sumó en depresión, era bastante obvio que sus padres ya no lo iban a enviar a la escuela en donde lo habían exhibido de esa forma. De hecho, el padre de Iruka fue a hablar con sus padres para que tomaran acciones en mi contra, mi madre me miro decepcionada y mi padre con algo furia me golpeo como nunca en ese día, lo merecía y con ello me hicieron disculparme con el señor.</p><p> </p><p>Me miro de forma fria y su voz fue bastante directa y firme-No te tengo rencor en absoluto, si no lastima y mi hijo solo te recordara como una gran lección...no vuelvas jamás a buscarlo, no es necesario que te disculpes, nunca más te cruces en su camino-al decir eso, se marcho.</p><p> </p><p>Realmente esperaba insultos, su odio, su rencor, pero a ahí supe la diferencia de un pobre inmaduro como yo a una persona madura como lo era señor el Senju.</p><p>Aun así, con el pasar de los días entendí a lo que se refería, quería volver a ver a Iruka, realmente se había enamorado y lo extraña, extrañaba la forma en que lo hacía estremecer de placer, porque solo él sabia hacerlo explotar y gemir mío. Porque nunca olvidará su forma de besarle, acariciando todo su cuerpo, porque recordará que desquitaba sus ganas escondidos y tratando de ahogar su éxtasis mordiendo sus labios, rasgándose las ropas, apretando su piel, diciéndose todo con su mirar, dejando que el mundo girara mientras hacían el amor.</p><p>Iruka Senju se había convertido en su todo y solo con él podía volver hacer feliz de nuevo con eso en mente, empezó por madurar y dejo a todos sus malos amigos atrás, incluso les confeso su amor por el doncel.</p><p> </p><p>Tres años pasaron y finalmente mi padre comenzó por dirigirse a mi de nuevo, al parecer sabía que yo estaba cambiando, veía mi arrepentido y mi intención de corregir mis errores a quien había dañado mucho. Volviendo a apoyarme económicamente para retomar mis estudios en la universidad.</p><p>Decidido comencé por buscarlo, pero ya se había marchado sin dejar rastro alguno y sus padres por obvias razones jamás le dirían en donde se encontraba. Inicio una investigación por su cuenta y con los años empezó a trabajar para ser del corporativo policiaco, ser detective. Lamentablemente no tuvo éxito en encontrarlo, no habia nada es como si la tierra se hubiese tragado pero no se rendiría, Iruka lo valia.</p><p> </p><p>Finalmente había tenido éxito y con mucho pesar, Iruka tenía novio y no uno cualquiera. Madara Uchiha era un poderoso capo, en cual se la paso persiguiendo casi toda su carrera e incluso su peor enemigo y ahora aparentemente seria también su rival en el amor.</p><p>Sabía que era una posibilidad de que su moreno haya encontrado a otra persona que si lo valorara y que fuese feliz, realmente si no fuese su pareja un criminal no intervendría para nada. </p><p>Tenia que salvarlo de Uchiha Madara, antes de que fuera tarde.</p><p> </p><p>Por ahora quería disculparse, sería difícil sin lugar a dudas, pero si logra obtener su perdón e incluso otra oportunidad de empezar, sería lo más maravilloso.</p><p> </p><p>Seguía esperando afuera, cuando vio que se movían los siguió con sumo cuidado hacia el auto de Madara para que lo conducirá a la casa de Iruka. Duro bastante la espera ya que por mucho que le moleste, la parejita eran muy amorosos y se la pasaban besándose en todo el trayecto, sus celos empezaban a invadirlo y con ello encendió un cigarrillo para poder de alguna manera poder expulsarlos.</p><p>Sus plegarias finalmente fueron escuchadas y Madara se había marchado, hoy después de años vería a Iruka.</p><p> </p><p>El doncel llego de lo más contento a su casa, sus emociones lo están enloqueciéndolo y es que tuvo bastantes cosas que le habían pasado el día de hoy y lo de Madara fue lo más lindo que le pudo haber pasado, realmente podía ser un hombre bastante romántico si se lo proponía, estaba distraído mientras dejaba su saco para colgarlo, cuando alguien toco la puerta.</p><p>Camino a unos pasos de lo más sonriente pero eso fue abruptamente arrebatado de su rostro-¿Quien...?-dijo abriendo la puerta y pudo ver de manera fría a ese mal hombre, sin vergüenza-¡¿...Kakashi?!-pronuncio entre asombro y repudio.</p><p>Para Kakashi no fue sorpresa su reacción, lo merecía y es respetable, justificado-Hola Iruka...¡¡¡Espera tenemos que hablar...!!!-empujo tratando de abrir la puerta y es que no quería marcharse sin la oportunidad de poder hablar.</p><p>No podía ni verlo, era demasiado, su dolor era demasiado para poder afrontarlo solo-¡¡¡Lárgate...!!!-no lo dejaría pasar, ya lo había superado para que viniera y rompiera su estabilidad otra vez.</p><p>Empujo levemente fuerte, haciendo que el doncel se tropezara quedando vulnerable en el piso y logro abrir la puerta con intenciones de ayudarlo a levantarse, pero Iruka le dio un ataque de pánico y sacó su celular-¡¡Lárgate antes de que llame a la policía!!-amenazo.</p><p>Lo había empeorado bastante-¡¡Perdón yo no quería...!! Solo quiero una oportunidad de explicar...por favor sé que fui un idiota y lo que voy a decir te parecerá hipócrita ¡¡Pero sé que te amo!!-.</p><p>El doncel, solo se carcajeo, está jodiendo con eso de nuevo. Iruka no pudo evitar lamentarse enfrente de el, simplemente no podía controlar sus lágrimas-¡¡Hahaha!! Ya estamos muy grandes para revivir eso ¿No crees? ¿Me amas? ¡¡¡No me jodas, lárgate no quiero nada de ti, mucho menos ahora!! ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¡¡¿Por qué ahora?!! ¡¡Nunca estabas ahí cuando te necesite...!! ¡¡Ahora eso ya paso, no te necesito y mucho menos en este momento que mi vida está empezando a funcionar!!-empezó por lanzarle cosas hacia el peli gris, logrando sacarlo de su casa-¡¡¡¡LARGO PARA MI ESTAS MUERTO...!!!!-.</p><p> </p><p>Itachi lleva de la mano a Naruto al parque, creía qué sería un buen inicio para que pueda estar si su cadena-Si te sientes presionando, solo dilo...-le retiro su cadena y con ello vio como el doncel de manera nerviosa camina hacia los jardines.</p><p>Para Naruto fue todo un privilegio ver las flores por primera vez, guio su mano y tomó de manera suave a la delicada rosa-Estan hermosa...Itachi gracias por enseñarme tus hermosas flores-se acercó para poder admirarse más e incluso lo empezó por olfatear. Su aroma era indescriptible para el, solo podía seguí deleitándonos por su olor particular.</p><p>El varon no podía creer que alguien tan bueno como lo era Naruto fuese la mascota adiestrado por su tío. Simplemente no se imaginaba poder verlo de una forma fria y monstruosa, Naruto era un doncel que merece todo en este mundo y si está en sus manos el se las daría sin chistar-Si te gusta tanto puedes tomarla, no hay problema-ofrecio de forma amable e incluso su voz expresa su enternecimiento.</p><p>Nego de inmediato-Si lo hago...tu flor morirá, mejor que se quede aquí y así solo tendré que venir aquí para poder seguír disfrutándolo-volteo y sonrío de forma dulce al varón Uchiha, pero su panorama linda fue interrumpida por el repentino gruñido del estómago del rubio.</p><p>Al ver que tenia hambre lo tomo nuevamente de la mano, realmente podía hacerse adicto a su cálido tacto-¿Tienes hambre? Vamos al comedor, puedo darte un pequeño aperitivo antes de la cena ¿Te gusta el helado?-le pregunto con algo de entusiasmo.</p><p>-¿Helado?-.</p><p> </p><p>Finalmente le entrego un pequeño basó de cristal con una bola de nieve de vainilla, Naruto con mucha hambre lo comió sin esperar lo frió que se encontraba, causándo que tuviera un pequeño dolor en sus dientes-¡Mis dientes!-.</p><p>Itachi no pudo evitar reír un poco al verlo-Se come despacio, mira-tomo la cuchara y lo saboreo y el rubio lo imitó.</p><p>-¡¡¡Ohhhh!!! ¡¡Es delicioso!!-no podía creer lo rico que sabía y es que Naruto tenía prohibido en su dieta los azúcares, su entrenamiento era exigente con ello y es por eso que nunca en su vida había probado algo como el helado.</p><p> </p><p>CONTINUARÁ...</p><p> </p><p>00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Una disculpa por la tardanza, se merecen el cielo por ser tan pacientes, estoy haciendo lo posible por escribir.</p><p>Una disculpa por la tardanza, se merecen el cielo por ser tan pacientes, estoy haciendo lo posible por escribir.</p><p>¡Gracias por leer! y disculpen mis faltas de ortografía. Sus comentarios y estrellitas son siempre bienvenidos.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>